Hart vs Marin- to save a friend and aftermath
by nerd314314
Summary: Hart duels Marin/Rio to try save her from Don thousand's powers. Will he save her or will he lose and go on a trip to Barian world? I did not own yugioh zexal. There are some madeup cards in this duel. Sorry for errors in fanfiction. Hart is 10 and Rio is 14. contains one sided Hart x Rio.


Yuma and friends was shocked that shark and Rio was barians. " Rio!" Bronk screamed. " My name is not Rio! It's Marin!" Marin said. That broke Bronk's heart. Yuma said " she must be brainwashed. who would brainwash her?". A voice said "Don thousand is using them. He is tricking them. He will betry them to make himself stronger to destory Astral and Yuma. ". Marin said " How dare you say that about the Strong Don thousand! I will destory you for just saying that. Reveal your self!". The boy revealed himself and It was Hart tenjo. " Hart?!" kite screamed. Yuma and everyone else was in shock. " oh look the baby is threatning me. What he gonna do ? Tell mommy? cry like a baby?" Marin said mocking him. Yuma saw Hart's dueldisk on his arm. Yuma screamed " Don't do it, Hart!". Tori and Trey said " Hart, not gonna do what i think he gonna do?". Kite screamed " Don't duel her.". Hart started his dueldisk and said "yuma, I see the pain in your eyes to seeing shark like this. I know you want to save him. There might be only one person to save him. That is Rio. To do that, I must defeat Rio in this duel!". " Hart..." Hart's friens said with tears. Tori and kite had the most tears. Marin laughed " yeah right, you beat me that is a good joke. Fine I will duel the baby. But when I win, your new home will be the barian world!" starting her dueldisk! Then they said " Duel!".

Marin said " the baby go 1st!". Hart said " I summon Galaxy Worm in attack mode. I use it's effect . Since it was normal summoned, while I control no other monster, I can special summon a level 3 or lower Galaxy monster from my deck with it's effects negated. I special summon Galaxy Mirror Sage in defense mode from my deck .". Marin said " you going to xyz summon!". Hart said " wrong!" Kite was thinking " what is Hart's plan?". Hart said " I play a field spell called Secret Village of the Spellcasters! since I control a spellcaster monster and you don't , you cannot use spell cards. If I don't control a spellcaster , I can't play spell cards. So this card is risky. I set 3 cards facedown! My turn is over!". Marin said "noob, I draw! I summon Blizzard Falcon in attack mode. Then I play a monster card called Magic snow. I send it to the graveyard .It switch your sage to attack mode. Then my Blizzard Falcon gain 300 attack points and Battle damage is doubled this turn!". Hart said " I will survive with 400 lifepoints!". Marin said " wrong, Since Blizzard Falcon's attack is now greater than it's orginal attack. You take 1500 points of damage!". Hart was in minor pain when his lifepoints dropped to 2500. " Hart!" kite and the gang cried with tears. Marin said " so goodbye to everyone, Blizzard Falcon destory his sage!". Mizar had a sad face he did not know why. Hart said " Rio, I have a crush on you. I play Ring of Destruction! It blows up your monster and we both take damage equal to it's orginal attack!". Marin said " you got lucky, baby. your feelings are lame.". Marin's lifepoints went down to 2500. Hart's lifepoints went down to 1000. Marin said " I set 3 cards facedown! I end my turn!". Marin was thinking " my 3 traps I have set is the key of defeating Hart!". Hart said " We will save you from Don thousand . Rio, I have a crush on you.". Marin screamed " I am not Rio! I am Marin!". Nash said " stop lying to my sister, you are the bad guys!". Hart said " That proves my point, you are brainwashed. I draw! I play my set, Royal Decree! All other Trap cards are negated!". Marin said " what?!". That gave all the other Barian Emperors with a scared face. Hart said " I play pot of desires! I banish the top ten cards from my deck facedown to draw 2 cards. Since I control a Galaxy monster, I can normal summon Galaxy Knight with no trubites with 1000 less attack points.". Marin said " I use dirty snow effect from my deck. I can send it to the graveyard when you normal summon a monster, I can special summon a monster from your deck ignorning summon condtions. I special summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon from Hart's deck in attack mode. You will lose this duel. At least you got annoying in the duel. ". Hart said " I switch my mage into defense mode. I play Galaxy Queen's Light! I target my knight. All my monsters become level 8 until the end phase. I did not want to use my number card against you. But I will have to!". " Number?!" yuma and his friends said.

"you are lying" Marin said. Vector said " Hart is a good joker.". Hart said " Rio, I will save you from Don thousand's power. This is a steppingstone for me saving you. I have a crush on you, Rio! I overlay my level 8 Galaxy knight and my level 8 Galaxy worm to xyz summon Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon in attack mode.". " Hart summoned a number?!" Everyone else said. Marin said " so what? It's only 200 points stronger! It's effect cuts damage into half. Nice try, kid.". Hart said " I am gonna overlay my Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon!". Marin said " you can't". Mizar said " No way ! Hart gonna win!". Hart said " I overlay my Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon to xyz summon the card that will help me save you. I xyz summon Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon in attack mode. Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon and it's overlay untits become Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon 's overlay units. I use Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon 's effect. I deattach a overlay unit to target and destory Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!". Marin said " No! My only defense is gone. I can't stop his attack meaning I...". " No way Hart gonna win!" everyone said excluding kite, Hart and Mizar! Hart said " Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon attacks you directly, Rio! Please be set free from Don thousand 's powers !". Nash said " Her name is not Rio. It's Marin. " Rio turned back into her human form saying " I am not Marin, I am Rio. Shark, why did you and I betry them? I am sorry. Please stop Don thousand and save shark and the others from Don thousand. Hart, thank you for defeating me!" while her lifepoints hit zero. The screen showed Hart as the winner. Nash said " traitor!" and shot a lazer beam at Rio. " Rio! watch out!" Hart screamed. Hart punshed Rio out of the way and got shot by the laser by his right hip!. " Hart!" Rio, Tori and kite screamed with tears in their eyes. kite was too weak to get up. Nash try to launch a laser beam at Hart again but Mizar stopped him. Nash said " why did you stop me?!". Mizar said " I want to be the Galaxy-Eyes master. To prove it, I will beat kite and Hart in a fair duel. Besides it is fun to see Hart in pain while kite can't do anything about it.". Nash said "true that's more entraining ! Kari showed up with a van. Yuma and friends jumped into the van. Rio was carrying Hart to the van. Bronk carried yuma and kite to the van. The barians chase the vaan but they was too slow. Hart was injuried the most out of him, kite and yuma due to the laser. Rio took off her shirt to put it over his hip to help stop the bleeding by applying pressure. Hart was still bleeding. So Tori took off her shirt and gave it to Rio to add more pressure to stop Hart's bleeding. It finally stoped bleeding after 5 minutes. Hart said " thank you, Tori and Rio!". Hart gave a nonromantic kiss to Rio and Tori on their right cheek of their face. Rio said " you are my hero, Hart" and gave him a nonromantic kiss on the lips causing Hart to blush like a tomato.


End file.
